It was an Accident
by MrsMcFlyAngst
Summary: "It was an accident," Doc said, "I'm so sorry."
1. Chapter 1

"Doc I'm sorry I'm just not having a great day y'know?" Marty sighed walking over to Doc, "Look me and Jennifer had an argument and I'm not in a good mood." "Yes Marty I know but you can't just come in here and start tampering with my stuff!" Doc shouted. _I regret saying that._ Doc shoved Marty and Marty shoved back. "Doc you asked for it." Said Marty as he gave Doc and almighty shove which made him stumble backwards. "Stop Marty." Doc said, "Look I know you're not having a great day but you can't bring it out on other people." "Yeah, I guess, it will all be sorted out tomorrow, me and Jen will talk about it and we will be back to a perfect couple in no time you just wait." Marty gave Doc a smirk as he turned to leave but Doc wanted to get the final push, just to show Marty who was boss but as he did so, Doc failed to notice the oil on the floor. As he pushed Marty, Marty slipped on the oil...


	2. Chapter 2

Marty's head got caught on a hook on the wall and there was a almighty crack, Marty screamed but quickly stopped and just slouched on the floor, his head was bent at a horrific angle. His neck had snapped. Doc screamed and called an ambulance. The ambulance was there quickly and Marty was loaded. At the hospital, Doc waited over 4 hours for news. He must've fallen asleep at some point because a nurse had come out and was shaking him awake.  
"Are you Dr Emmett Brown?" She asked, solemnly.  
"Yes." He replied, hoping it would be good news.  
"Martin was barely hanging on as it was, his neck was snapped in 3 places, but on the operating table, he stopped breathing and we tried to resuscitate him but it didn't work. He passed away about 20 minutes ago."  
"No this can't be happening." Doc said but he saw someone-something being carted out of the operating theatre. Doc ran over and before anyone could stop him, pulled he sheets off Marty, he wished he hadn't. The teen was almost as white as the sheets and his neck was so badly bruised it made your neck hurt just looking at it. Doc quickly replaced the sheets and ran out of the hospital and into the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc was blind with rage, how could he have done that to a teenage boy, he had killed a 17 year old boy, he hadn't even done prom yet, or graduated from high school. Doc went to the McFly's house, he didn't know what to tell them but he knew the reaction he was going to get. He knocked on the door and George opened the door, "Hey Doc, why are you here, where's Marty?"  
"You'd better get Lorraine and sit down." Doc said, he was thinking about lying but that would just add more guilt to his conscience.  
"So, er, what brings you here Emmett?" Lorraine said, puzzled.  
"Marty, your son, he was angry because he and Jennifer had had an argument so we had our usual pushing around thing but as he was leaving, I gave him one final push to show him who was boss and he slipped on some oil on the floor, his head caught on some hooks on the wall, his neck snapped in three places, I called ambulance immediately and the started operating on him but he, your son, died on the table." Doc said, not even trying to hold back his tears. George and Lorraine were in shock.  
"My baby, my gorgeous boy, is dead?" Lorraine said shaking violently and sobbing.  
"Marty- you killed him you monster, get out of our house and never come back." George screamed whilst holding Lorraine. Once Doc had left George and Lorraine burst into tears, their son, their youngest son, their son who was still only a baby to them, had been killed, killed in one of the most brutal ways possible.


	4. Chapter 4

There were new flowers on Marty's now four year old tombstone, some from Jennifer, who hadn't moved on, she had decided she was never going to find love again, she was going to wait until the day she died, for her true love to guide her into the afterlife so she could be in peace with her boyfriend forever. Some were from his parents, who visited his grave everyday, mourning for their son. Some were from his siblings, showing love and respect for their brother. And last of all, Doc. Doc mourned for Marty and everyday he repeated the same words, "Marty, I'm sorry, it was an accident..."


End file.
